


Bitch4Butch

by Udunie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Twisted, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pulled up his blog, inbox full of messages as always. ‘Bitch4Butch’ was pretty popular, no wonder, considering he did his best to upload at least one video a week. He loved it. He loved knowing that strangers got off to watching him play with Rufus. To him getting fucked by his dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch4Butch

**Author's Note:**

> This is one for my absolutely lovely anonymous friend - thank you for the tasty prompt! :D
> 
> Eternal thanks to my sweet Emma!

**** “Zackary, A+, as usual,” Mrs. Jenkins said, smiling proudly as she handed Zack his math test. He gave a polite little smile, not wanting to be rude, even though all he wanted was to be on his way to home.

Someone behind him repeated the words in mockery, making Doyle frown beside him. Zack just shrugged. He didn’t particularly care about the others thinking that he was the teacher’s pet. There was nothing wrong with doing good in school, in his opinion.

The bell rang just when Mrs. Jenkins handed out the last test (C- for Adam Baxter) and everyone packed up as fast as they could. Zack and Doyle were the last, everyone ignoring the ‘geeks’.

They said goodbye at the gates, Doyle getting into his car, and Zack on his bicycle. It was something he was rather proud of, even though most people thought he was a loser for riding it at sixteen, he spent quite a lot of his allowance on getting things for it, always looking for new gears, state of the art breaks and anything he could get his hands on.

The way home wasn’t that long, just ten minutes, barely enough to get him warmed up, but he enjoyed every second of it, saying hi to the people he knew; Mr. Sanders he sometimes played chess with in the park, or old Ms. Hardison from the church’s book club.

His dad was just locking the door, ready for work when Zack got home.

Their neighbor, Mr. Manet was mowing the lawn. 

“Hi, Dad. Good afternoon, sir,” Zack said as he pushed his bike into the garage. He got a nod from the man and a grin from his dad.

“Hey, son! How did that math thing go?”

Zack rolled his eyes. 

“A+,” said, grumbling when his dad pulled him into a hug. He wasn’t fond of doing this in front of people… It was so juvenile.

“Good job, buddy! Rufus is out back, I already took him on a walk,” he said, patting him on the back before unlocking his car. “There are things in the fridge, take care, love you!”

“Love you too,” Zach sighed, watching him go. His dad worked the night shift, being head of security in the local factory that kept most of the people in their jobs in town.

He waited until the car turned the corner before going inside, shooting one last glance at Mr. Manet.

 

***

 

Rufus was already scratching at the porch door by the time Zack put his bag down, impatient as always. For such a huge dog - which was only natural for a Great Dane - he was an attention seeking, spoiled brat. Not like Zack minded. From the second he was out of school, all he wanted was to give him all the attention he could in any way possible.

He opened the door, and Rufus barreled into him, knocking him off his feet. Zack gave a started little oomph, but had no time for scolding, because the dog was all over him, licking at his neck, at his face… anywhere he could reach.

Zack moaned. He got to the point where just the feeling of that flat, wet doggie tongue lapping at his skin was enough to get him hard. His belly churned with excitement, he couldn’t help himself. Never could, when it was about Rufus.

He opened his mouth, grabbing the animal’s collar, and pulling his head away from where he was nuzzling at his chest. The first lick into his mouth was like heaven, making his whole body flush with pleasure.

There was no feeling like kissing a dog.

Rufus loved it too, pushing forward, thrusting his long, meaty tongue deep into Zack’s mouth, licking behind his teeth, down to his throat.

The first time he did it, back, months ago, Zack gagged from the weird sensation, but by now, he could barely wait every day to get home and exchange a few heated kisses with his lovely, big doggie.

He moaned when he ran out of breath, pushing at the animal. He had to put all his strength behind his hands to get him far enough to stand up, and Rufus almost toppled him over right away.

“Shh, it’s okay, boy. Just be a little patient,” Zack told him breathlessly, face a mess of dog drool. He didn’t wipe it off, the knowledge that he was drenched in Rufus’ saliva just made him hornier.

The dog whined, herding him towards the stairs, knowing very well how the afternoon was going to go.

“Alright, alright, don’t be like that, Jesus,” Zack hissed, but didn’t try to get away. He had some recording to do.

Zack’s room wasn’t anything fancy, and that wasn’t an accident. The walls were white, the bedcover blue, all the furniture pretty generic. He couldn’t really let anyone recognize it.

For once, Rufus sat down just inside the door, waiting patiently for his young master to make preparations. Zack patted his head and got to work, booting up his computer - something he spent hours making safe and unhackable - and getting his camera out. It had a stand that he carefully positioned to record the bed, then posed his phone too on the corner of his desk to get another angle.

He pulled up his blog, inbox full of messages as always. ‘Bitch4Butch’ was pretty popular, no wonder, considering he did his best to upload at least one video a week. He loved it. He loved knowing that strangers got off to watching him play with Rufus. To him getting fucked by his dog. 

His cock was so hard it hurt.

Zack took a glance at the messages. They were mostly all the same few types; ‘I want to meet you’, ‘I love to see you get bred’ and some requests. One caught his interest.

‘You’re always on hands and knees. I think Butch deserves to see his bitch’s face while he knots you.’ It was an anonymous message, but from the unusually proper punctuation, Zach had a feeling he knew who it was. This one guy appeared in his inbox regularly, requesting things that always had his pants go tight. Today wasn’t different either.

He could do that.

Zack shimmied out of his clothes putting everything out the recording zone, and got his little treasure out. It was a simple pair of white briefs - a bit gray from too much washing - that he stole from his neighbors’ line. He couldn’t explain it, but there was something about Mr. Manet that made him feel like his skin was a size too small. Sometimes… sometimes Zack would take a walk in front of their house, and the man would watch them with an unidentifiable expression.

The briefs were his mask. He pulled them on his head so he could see out on the holes for the legs, covering most of his face. He looked like a complete pervert with a strange man’s underwear on his head, but well. Some could argue that he was exactly that.

As soon as they were on, Rufus’ tail started thumping against the floor, knowing that their regular playtime was near. His cock was already filling, slowly sliding out of it’s sheath.

Zack got the lube out of his closet, squirting a generous amount on his hand before reaching behind himself and pushing a finger inside. Fuck, that felt good. His hole… His hole wasn’t as tight as it used to be, not with Rufus getting a go at it almost every day, but he didn’t care. If his doggie wanted to turn his ass-pussy inside-out, then who was he to deny him?

He was just a bitch, gagging for cock.

Rufus couldn’t stand the waiting anymore, padding over and nosing at his crotch. Zack moaned, startled by that cold nose pressing against his hard, aching erection, and when the animal started licking at him, his knees almost gave out on him.

Rufus really knew how to get a bitch in the mood.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s right, Ruf, you’re such a good… ah… good boy.”

The dog whined, wanting to get behind him and get at his ass, but Zach didn’t let him. They had a task at hand.

“Just… just a second, Rufus, let me get the camera rolling,” he pleaded, turning the recorder on, along with his phone.

His pulse was drumming heavily in his veins just from the knowledge that everyone would see this. For a second, he stalled, seeing that he left the curtain open, but he could still hear the mower going, so there was no danger of Mr. Manet seeing him from his bedroom window. He would close it after they were done.

Usually, he would rest his upper body on the bed and let Rufus mount him from behind, but he had a request to meet, and he was always eager to try new things. It wouldn’t do to let his doggie become bored either.

So, this time Zack lay on his back, ass just on the edge of the mattress, feet flat on the covers.

Rufus looked a bit confused, but when he let his knees fall open the animal was happy to walk over and sniff his slick hole. Zack bit his lips as he felt the dog’s breath ghost over him right there where he was hot and open and waiting.

“T-that’s it, good boy, come and take me,” he pleaded. He knew he sounded like an actor in a bad porn, but he would edit his voice out later anyway. Nobody had to know just how desperate he was to get a knot in himself.

Rufus heard those exact words dozens of times, and it was like his previous confusion over the position evaporated. He jumped up, large paws landing beside Zack’s chest on the bed. He had to reach down when the dog couldn’t make his mark, pointed doggie-cock jabbing his perineum a few times painfully.

“Shi-fuck… Ah, Rufus, wait…”

The animal didn’t care about any of that, just wanting to do what he did best - fucking his bitch.

When Zack finally managed to get a hold of his hard cock and successfully lined it up, the breath was knocked out of him, because Ruf pushed in all the way with one jerky thrust.

The feeling was indescribable. Even compared to others of his breed, Rufus was more than well endowed, cock almost as thick as Zack’s wrist even without the knot. And he had no concept of foreplay or going slow, starting to hammer his hips forward as soon as he found his mark.

All Zack could do was hold on for the ride, body at the mercy of the animal, hole burning as it tried to accommodate the stretch.

His eyes rolled back, mouth hanging open as he was pounded good and hard. His hands found their way to Ruf’s silky fur, holding onto him as he was jarred forward.

When the first splatter fell on his face, he had no idea what it was. It was a fight to get his eyes open, lids heavy with the pleasure of serving his dog the best way he could, but when he did, he was rewarded with the sight of Rufus above him, tongue rolling out of his mouth, drool dripping down straight to Zack’s face, soaking the fabric of his mask.

He almost came just from that.

“Ah… Fu-fuck. Ruf, love, come on, come on…” he begged, scrunching up the underwear covering the lower half of his face and pulling at the animal’s thick, muscled neck. Thankfully, the dog seemed to understand him, because he bent down, letting his jowls smear frothy saliva all over Zack’s lips before licking between them.

He shuddered, moaning constantly around Ruf’s tongue, sucking on it as best as he could. Rufus had been his first kiss, and he put the standards high.

And, best of all, he could feel the knot forming. It was almost unnoticeable at first, with his hole already fucked loose, but it was definitely there, stretching his rim even wider on every push-and-pull, until he was whining with the pain of it.

He loved it. Rufus stopped kissing him too, caught up in chasing his own pleasure. Just as well, Zack was only there to provide him with a willing bitch he was free to rut into, he wasn’t the one whose needs had to be met.

He was so caught up in the feeling of the knot ramming into his ass, that he didn’t hear when the mower grew silent outside.

 

***

 

Zack never felt as complete than when Rufus knotted him. It was like a piece of a puzzle slotting into place. Sure, sure, it hurt, but that was par for the course; the burning ache of his hole only accented the pleasure circulating in his veins, pushing him towards the finish line.

Ruf - the big, lovely idiot - still tried to fuck him for a few minutes, even when his cock was full, locking them together. The insistent tugging had Zack losing his mind, the constant friction of that fat bulge inside him rubbing against his prostate almost more than he could bear.

The dog was still drooling, bent over Zack’s body, dripping onto his chest, getting him filthy.

He was so hard it hurt. He knew it wasn’t important, not as important as giving his body over to his furry lover, but he was dying to touch himself.

He couldn’t, though. It was a self imposed rule, but he thought it was important.

His pleasure could never come before Ruf’s. The only thing he allowed himself was playing with his nipples. Hard.

God, he loved hurting them. With the pain of the knot in his ass, he needed to level things out, to ache on the outside too, and what better way to do it than pulling on his nipples, twisting and pinching on them until they felt like they were on fire.

And, the bite of it made his hole clench, milking Rufus’ knot, and really, that was the most important part…

The dog finally realized that there was no more fucking to be done. For a few seconds he just stood there, towering over Zack’s flushed, shivering body, but then he turned, hopping off like he considered himself finished.

He knew that was a completely normal dog thing, but he couldn’t help feeling an extra lick of pleasure tinted humiliation from the fact that the animal was ignoring him, uncaring of Zack now that he did what he had to.

His thighs were trembling, and he cried out when the dog pulled a bit, trying to free his cock that was still spurting out generous shots of come, marking his insides with his seed.

Zack yanked at his tits harder, feeling the little buds harden from the stimulation. He’s noticed that they were getting a bit bigger since when he started playing with them. Sometimes he thought about them growing enough to stick out all the time, like the tits of a bitch with a litter of pups…

“Well, well… I ran over here to save you from that nasty animal, and what do I find? A slutty little boy having the time of his life,” said a voice from the door, making Zack freeze in terror.

Oh, no. Oh, no, this couldn’t be happening.

Mr. Manet was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed like it was the most natural thing in the world. Rufus immediately started wagging his tail, thumping it against Zack’s hard cock and making him cry out.

This was a nightmare. Sure, he… he kind of had a little crush on their neighbor - even though it felt a bit like betraying Rufus - but he couldn’t take the thought of getting found out. What if… what if they took his doggie away?

“Mr. Ma… ah! Ah, R-ruf, stop… Mr. Manet, please…” he had no idea what he wanted to say, he just knew that his world was ending and it made his eyes grow blurry with tears.

“Please what, Zackary? What are you asking me? Because from where I’m standing you look like a needy bitch who isn’t satisfied with only one cock…” the man said, pushing his greying hair out of his forehead as he stepped closer, examining the way his hole was kept wide open by the still fat knot.

Zack’s brain shorted out. What? 

“Hm… I have to say, the videos don’t do your pussy justice. This close up, it’s clear that you have one hungry cunt on you.”

“Wh…? Mr. Manet, I…” he had no idea what to say. Did his… did his neighbor know about his blog?

He was the smartest kid in his class, but his brain was fuzzy with shame and humiliation and pleasure. It was hard to think.

Through his tears, he could see Mr. Manet rubbing his beard before sucking a finger into his mouth. He reached down after it was wet enough and pushed it inside beside Rufus’ knot, making his vision white out.

“Yeah, desperate like a bitch in heat…”

“P-please, please… I just…”

The man pulled his finger out, walking leisurely around the bed until he reached Zack’s head.

“Except that you talk too much for a bitch, and we can’t have that, Zackary, can we?” he said, opening his trousers. Zack was following him with his eyes, breath catching in his throat as he saw the thick, heavily veined cock he pulled out.

He wanted to… he didn’t know what. He couldn’t exactly get away, not with Ruf still tied to him.

“Now, now. Keep your hands on your tits, boy. You won’t need them for what I want from you,” he said, kneeling on the bed, knees on either side of Zack’s head.

This close up, the smell of the man’s sweat was heavy and potent, ticking the inside of his nose until his cock jerked on his stomach. Fuck.

“Oh, I bet your mouth is already watering, Zackary. Open up for me, then, show me how thirsty you are… I imagine you wondered a few times if human come tastes different than dog jizz.”

Zack had no idea what he was doing, but his lips fell open instantly, tongue out in the hopes of getting a lick of that sweaty, fat cock.

Mr. Manet smiled, shuffling closer, fitting the head of his dick between his lips. He used one hand to reach under the back of his neck, propping him up a bit. The other - heavy and calloused from working in the garden and around the house - grabbed his throat. He didn’t squeeze down, but just the feeling of that hot palm on his skin had Zack shivering uncontrollably. He’d never been this turned on in his life.

“I know from your little videos that you can take Rufus pretty deep, so this should be a piece of cake. Don’t disappoint me, Zackary.”

That was all he said, and the next moment he was moving, pushing his cock inside merciless inch-by-inch. Zach gagged, but it only made Mr. Manet grunt in pleasure, and he kept pressing forward, not giving him a chance to breathe.

“My, if your mouth-pussy is this welcoming, I might let Rufus keep that overused hole of yours to himself. I imagine it’s not really enjoyable anymore for people who aren’t into extremely sloppy, loose seconds…” he said, forcing his dick the last two inches in, until the head popped behind his tonsils and straight into his throat.

Zack’s vision was a bit gray around the edges, chest heaving with the need to breath, but still, his fingers kept pulling on his nipples, nails digging in. He was so close…

Mr. Manet grinded his hips forward, then pulled back suddenly and thrust in again, only letting him take in a quick gasp of air.

Zack was going mad. His mouth, his throat, they were making squishy, squelching noises as his saliva was stirred by the man’s cock until it was frothy at the corner of his lips. He couldn’t breathe, the lack of oxygen making everything more intense. His body was a bundle of pain and humiliation and he never felt more pleasure in his life.

“That’s right, little bitch. Gonna pour my come straight into your belly…” the man growled, voice going deep as he neared his orgasm.

When it hit, he squeezed down with his hand, gripping Zack’s neck hard enough to bruise.

He could actually feel the thick ropes of come splashing down his throat, and just then, Ruf had enough, giving a big yank and pulling his still half-full knot out of his hole.

Zack wanted to scream, but came instead, so hard that it hurt as his own ignored little cock spasmed on his belly, making his whole body convulse with the force of it.

After that, everything was blessedly, completely... dark.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> you can find me at udunie.tumblr.com!


End file.
